Vehicles have cargo areas that are used by consumers to store items and transport cargo. Vehicle cargo areas may be wide-open areas that do not include an organizational system to make efficient use of the cargo area. Organizational systems may be included in vehicle cargo areas as original equipment or as an aftermarket accessory. Such systems may be removable from the vehicle or within the cargo area. And they further may define a plurality of fixed protrusions that take up space within the cargo area when not in use. Using organizational systems that take up space within the cargo area takes away from the available storage space.
These organizational systems may use a plurality of hangers to hold bags carrying items. The hangers hold the bag handles together to prevent the contents of the bags from spilling. Current organizational systems may also utilize a frame that extends between a compact position and an extended position. The frame includes one or more projections extending from the frame that are fixed relative to the frame. The fixed projections extend into the cargo area and interfere with use of the cargo area when not in use.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.